


GAJES DEL OFICIO [ATAV]

by irohny



Category: Argentina: Tierra de Amor y Venganza [ATAV]
Genre: M/M, Masturbación, Televisión argentina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Torcuato está en el borde de su paciencia. Gabriel está al borde del orgasmo.





	GAJES DEL OFICIO [ATAV]

Torcuato se pregunta qué tan bajo ha caído como para que este hombre vicioso e impresentable lo amenace sin titubear, mirándolo a los ojos y escupiendo sobre su boca el humo del cigarro siempre pegado a sus dígitos largos y amarillentos.

Pasea con rabia contenida el pico del halcón en el mango de su bastón por las mejillas ahuecadas del hombre, siguiendo con sus ojos el movimiento sobre la piel tersa. Desea cortar, herir, anhela ver brotar sangre y lágrimas de este imprudente que persiste en el contacto visual. Y él tiene razón en su altanería, no consigue amedrentarlo con su presencia ni su historial.

—¿Qué querés? —pregunta entre dientes cuando sostiene a Gabriel sin piedad contra la pared. No lo intimida, no frena sus palabras ni siente nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Es algo que lo saca de sus cabales.

—Quiero que recompongas la situación con mi hermana —contesta el otro, deleitado de ver los ojos saltones del mafioso por él, de presenciar la desesperación en su reacción violenta, de acorralar al hombre incluso si su situación física es contraria—. Quiero que le pagues la deuda de la casa a la puta esa de mi padre, quiero que nos devuelvas la vida tranquila, holgada que nos merecemos —una sonrisa desquiciada se filtra entre la agitación de su voz—. Quiero que me homenajeen... ¡Una cena quiero! Eso... Una cena de reconciliación. Y no quiero tolerancia, quiero respeto.

Torcuato quiere taparle la boca con balas, quiere llenar sus pulmones de sangre y borrarle la sonrisa altanera con sus propias manos, más no puede, y calla, escuchando los reclamos ridículos del hombre desahuciado.

—Quiero cariño, quiero que se alegren de ver llegar a Gabriel Morel a cenar —parece que concluye, pero ladea la cabeza, mirando sospechosamente sus labios—. Y quiero, también, un trabajo manual.

Ferreyra podría reír, si tan solo le provocara una pizca de gracia.

—No estoy en posición de cumplir tus deseos nefastos y bajos.

Gabriel se mueve bajo su agarre, contonea su cuerpo y respira sobre sus labios.

—¿Nefastos y bajos? Por favor, Torcuato, conmigo no —toma una respiración profunda, y Torcuato no se pierde detalle del subir y bajar de su pecho—. Y respecto a que no está en posición de cumplir mis deseos, disiento. Opino que está en la posición perfecta.

Silencio, denso y pesado. Torcuato aprieta la mandíbula y todo en su cuerpo señala disgusto.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo así? ¿Finalmente te volviste completamente loco? ¿O es que acaso vas a agregar algo más a tu larga lista de enfermedades?

El hombre de bigote carcajea de manera característica, inmutable ante los insultos.

—No se trata de eso, Torcuato. Quiero darle el visto bueno a mi cuñado para mi querida hermanita. Asumo que conocerás la importancia de la habilidad de las manos en cuanto a intimidad de pareja respecta —Gabriel levanta una mano y pasa sus dedos sobre los labios de Torcuato—. Quiero una probadita.

Él se estremece y se aparta del toque con recelo.

—No seas repugnante —dice entre dientes.

—No seas indiscreto, y mejor empezá antes de que decida que ya no quiero negociar con vos.

No hay señal de titubeo en sus palabras, y Torcuato no encuentra una vía de escape.

Con la mandíbula tensa y las manos trémulas, suelta el cuello de Gabriel y desciende a través de su cuerpo, gruñendo ante el sobresalto fingido del hombre sin escrúpulos que le sonríe lujurioso. Maniobra la hebilla de su pantalón, y no dedica ni un vistazo hacia abajo.

Gabriel abre la boca y suspira sobre sus labios cuando toca la piel suave, y mantiene el contacto visual cuando el miembro se endurece en su diestra.

—Mmhm... ¿Será que no es la primera vez que prestas tus servicios? —jadea el hombre vicioso, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante lascivamente.

Torcuato lo mantiene quieto con su otra mano, provocando que el fuego comenzara a arder en los ojos del otro hombre, cuyas manos aprietan la cortina a sus costados en puños de nudillos blancos.

—Podría cortarte este asqueroso miembro y ahorrarle una molestia a la humanidad —dice, sin querer perdiéndose en el gesto de profundo placer que le regala Gabriel.

—Medio tarde, Torcuato. Preguntale a tu hermana —contesta, sagaz.

—Hijo de puta —escupe con rabia rebosante, y la tensión es tanta que aumenta el vaivén de su mano sobre el pene húmedo.

—Ah, sí. Me encanta la charla sucia —Gabriel muerde su labio y gime sin pudor, sube para sostener los hombros del hombre que le entrega placer bruto y estira su cuello hacia atrás—. Ah, así. Mmhm...

Torcuato murmura disgustado, pero como es parte de la naturaleza del hombre, provocar placer le asienta un cosquilleo dulce en el vientre que le cuesta un jadeo. Redondea la punta del miembro en su mano con su pulgar, repartiendo la humedad y pellizcando de vez en vez la piel de sus testículos. Su propio cuerpo acorrala más al otro, compartiendo el calor y el contacto violento.

—Disculpame la imprudencia, pero me produce un placer enfermizo saber que un hombre tan poderoso como vos tenga sus manos en los pantalones de un don nadie como yo —Gabriel ríe casi sin aliento, y vuelve a murmurar gustoso—. Permitime ser vocal.

—Te juro que te voy a asesinar, Gabriel Morel —dice en su desesperación, y prosigue a masturbarlo en serio, rápido y mojado.

—Mi nombre suena bien en tu boca, he de admitir-¡Ah!

Gabriel se sostiene con más fuerza y embiste su mano, sediento de contacto y ansioso por la liberación.

Sólo basta una movida más de su muñeca para que Gabriel esparza su semilla entre sus ropas interiores. Torcuato observa cómo los párpados le pesan y siente sus piernas temblar en donde se entrelazan con las suyas. Mantiene el calor de su cuerpo sobre el débil del otro, y limpia su mano en el saco costoso.

—Precoz —le dispara, rascando un poco de autoestima que ya siente magullada.

—Hábil —devuelve Gabriel, burlón y satisfecho. Agarra el bastón de Torcuato y deja un beso pícaro de labios mordidos y mejillas arreboladas en el pico del halcón—. Aprobado, definitivamente —termina de decir, devolviéndole el bastón esta vez.

Torcuato abandona la casa con la carcajada más pesadillezca sonando tras su espalda, y una molestia entre sus pantalones.


End file.
